Eddie Kaspbrak
Eddie Kaspbrak is a member of the Losers Club in It. Background Personality Eddie is constantly shown to be a germophobe. This is especially apparent when he is reluctant to go into the sewers, and when he puts an inhaler over his mouth while cleaning Beverly's bathroom after blood sprayed all over it. Physical Appearance In the book, Eddie is described as the shortest of the group, has a thin, delicate-looking face, gray eyes and briefly mentioned to have a flattop haircut when Mr. Keene tells him his medicine are placebos. In the mini-series and film adaption, Eddie is still the shortest of the group but has a more average-lookzing appearance. Later on when Eddie is older in the novel, he is mentioned to bare a resemblance to Anthony Perkins. Biography 1958 Eddie is technically the first member (besides Bill) of what later would become the Losers Club. His best friends are Bill Denbrough and Richie Tozier, also Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, Ben Hanscom, and Stan Uris Eddie also has a close relationship with Richie, his best friend, who often teases him affectionately about his mom. As a child, Eddie was regarded as a fragile individual who was a hypochondriac, scared of the world and avoiding most situations in fear of getting sick or injured. However, he later proves that he is one of the strongest of the Losers when he is able to stand up to his overbearing mother and even save the Losers in the sewer. Family Life His father died from cancer in 1951, when Eddie was five years old. As a result of this, Eddie's mother Sonia is extremely overprotective of her son. She does not allow him to do many things that the other children do., and always makes sure that he is safe and well-protected. She also convinces Eddie that he has many illnesses, including severe asthma, and Eddie constantly suffers from asthma attacks and needs to have Richie carry around an aspirator with him at all times. Sonia often uses the excuse of Eddie's susceptibility to illnesses as a way to manipulate him and prevent him from ever leaving her. Any time Eddie attempts to rebel against her (especially when hanging out with Richie, who Sonia detests), . Sonia constantly represses Eddie's feelings and emotions, resulting not only in his fears of the world around him and of disease as well as standing up for himself, but also of his sexuality. This fear manifests itself in what It shows as his biggest fear, the leper, as well as several other times throughout the novel. Start of the Losers' Club Before the Losers' Club had formed, Eddie had been friends with Bill. On the day that Ben was attacked by Henry Bowers and the other bullies, Eddie and Bill had been attempting to build a dam in the Barrens. After Ben escapes from the bullies, they come to Bill and Eddie to ask if they had seen where Ben had run to. When they answer that they had not, Henry punches Eddie in the nose, causing it to bleed profusely and triggers an asthma attack. However, Eddie's aspirator was empty and as Eddie's breathing continues to struggle, Bill is concerned that Eddie would fall into a "comber." Bill sees Ben and asks him to watch over Eddie as he goes to the pharmacy to get his medication. After Bill comes back and Eddie's breathing is restored to normal, Ben explains how they could build a better dam. They all become friends, and this group of three is the precursor to the Losers' Club before the other members join. Encounter with It One day, Eddie goes to watch the trains pass in the train yard as well as possibly listen to the singers at the Gospel Church nearby. On this day, however, he passes the house at 29 Neibolt Street, and feels as though he cannot tear himself away from it. The house is incredibly run down and old, and bears evidence that many hobos and prostitutes had used it as shelter while passing through Derry. Eddie feels drawn to the house and begins to approach it, when suddenly what appears to be a hobo rises from beneath the porch of the house. Eddie believes the hobo has leprosy (but is later corrected by Richie and Bill who tell him he instead had Syphilis) as his skin is severely diseased and his nose appears to have fallen off. The leper begins to chase Eddie, screaming that he would blow Eddie for a nickel, then a dime, and then even for free. Eddie barely manages to escape as the leper begins to run after Eddie's bike. Eddie tells Richie and Bill about what he saw, and later Richie and Bill decide to revisit the house to see if they are able to find It. The leper is representative of Eddie's fears in two ways: the fear of disease, and the fear of his own sexuality. When seeing the leper, Eddie felt that if it had touched him he would instantly catch every disease that it had and rot from the inside out. This being contains every disease, illness, and infection that Eddie could think of, and threatens to make him sick just the same. In addition, the leper offering Eddie a blowjob is terrifying for him because not only is he confused about his own sexuality, he is confused by sexuality in general. It is something completely foreign and scary for him at this age, not to mention any fear and repression his mother had instilled in him. His mother had also mentioned that two of their neighbors, Phil and Tony Tracker, were "queers" for keeping their house clean, stating it in a disgruntled manner. Eddie's Bad Break While walking home one day from Mr. Keene's Pharmacy, Eddie is attacked by Henry Bowers, Vic Criss, Patrick Hockstetter, and Moose Sadler in the park as payback for humiliating them during the Apocalyptic Rock Fight. They push Eddie to the ground near the park benches. Vic, Patrick, and Moose hold him down while Henry beats Eddie, breaking his arm. When Sonia Kaspbrak finds out, she freaks out and believes that the Losers are at fault. She forbids Eddie from seeing them again. However, Eddie is finally able to stand up to her and tell her that she cannot forbid him from seeing them. She, yet again, attempts to manipulate Eddie with her tears and tells him that he is a bad son, but he does not listen and is able to continue to see his friends and go with them into the sewers to fight It. In the 2017 adaptation of IT, Eddie breaks his arm when he sees IT in the form of a leper when he returns to 29 Neibolt and enters the house with Bill and Richie. His motive for standing up to his mother is also changed, accepting the truth that his medication was in fact a placebo and that she had been lying to him all these years for her own selfish reasons, as well as making him turn away from his friends at his deepest time of need for them. 1985 As an adult, Eddie owns an extremely successful limousine company and has the job of driving many celebrities around New York. He has become very wealthy through this. He is married to a woman named Myra who he realizes is very, very, similar to his mother in personality and looks. They share a love of singer Barry Manilow, and they own all of his albums. When It had returned, he, along with the other Losers, reluctantly return to Derry to fight and kill It once and for all. Death While in the sewers fighting It for the second and last time, Bill misses his hold on the creature's tongue so Richie goes in after him. However, It fights back, and she manages to loosen Richie's hold. Upon hearing Richie's cry for help, Eddie leaps into action, triggering his aspirator into one of It's many eyes. He then proceeds to douse the alien with his medicine while his arm slowly begins sliding further and further into It's open mouth. After triggering his medicine down It's throat a few times, It bites Eddie's arm off. With his few remaining seconds, he tells Richie to stop calling him Eds, before dying. The Losers later leave Eddie’s body in the sewers, despite Richie's protests saying they should take his body back with them. History Appearances Television ''It'' (1990) Films It (2017 film) In the summer of 1989, Bill asks Eddie, Richie, and Stan for their assistance in searching for his little brother Georgie, who was killed by Pennywise last October. Though they know that Georgie is dead, they pretend to go with Bill's beliefs. Outside, they are harassed by Henry Bowers and his friends, and Eddie makes the assumption that Henry is the one responsible for the disappearances of certain kids. As Bill and Richie enter the sewers, Eddie and Stan are refusing to follow, because of all the filth within. Suddenly, Ben, injured during a confrontation with Bowers, turns up, and they take him to town to get supplies for his wound. While Richie keeps Ben company, Bill, Eddie, and Stan go to the pharmacy to get the necessary items, but don't have enough money. Fortunately, Beverly, who is also in the pharmacy and comes into their aisle to avoid Gretta, distracts Mr. Keene long enough for the three to sneak out; she drops in on them as they attend to Ben's injuries, and Bill invites her to come to the quarry with them the next day. After a round of swimming, Bill, Beverly, Eddie, Richie, and Stan follow Ben to his house, where he shows them a little more of Derry's history, and explains how the beaver-trapping camp mysteriously vanished; shortly afterwards, Eddie walks along Neibolt street, up to the foreboding Well House, where he is attacked by an infectious leper, and then comes face to face with Pennywise. The next day, Eddie and the others are summoned to Beverly's apartment, where she shows them her bloody bathroom; Eddie is horrified and disgusted by the sight of it, but still assists her in cleaning it. They then save Mike Hanlon from being tormented by Henry and his lackeys. Around the Fourth of July, they notice that kids vanishing has become prevalent lately; Ben has just recently discovered that these terrible things only happen every 27 years. They discuss some of the frightening things they've seen recently, and realize that Pennywise, who they call "It", is the creature behind the phenomena that they've seen. In Bill's garage, they learn that the locations of the events are connected by the sewers, which all meet at the Well House. After being attacked by Pennywise, Bill goes to the Well House alone to face It. Eddie and Richie reluctantly accompany Bill inside. However, they are separated shortly after entering; Eddie gets trapped in the hallway, while Bill and Richie are stuck in the bedroom. Hampered by a hole suddenly appearing in the floor, Pennywise, in the form of the Leper, appears behind Eddie, causing him to fall backwards through the hole, onto a table, and break his arm. Pennywise himself then emerges from a fridge and attempts to eat Eddie. Fortunately, Bill and Richie manage to get back to him just in time, and they are saved by Beverly, Ben, Stan, and Mike entering the house and stabbing the clown. After escaping from the Well House, Eddie's mother holds Bill and the others responsible for Eddie's broken arm, and forbids them from having contact with him, and vice versa. Ben, Richie, Stan, and Mike also leave the group. A month later, in August, Eddie, now wearing a cast on his right arm, drops by the pharmacy to get refills for his asthma medication, where Gretta tells him that his meds are placebos, then writes "LOSER" on his cast, though he later writes a "V" over the "S". Soon after, at his house, Eddie gets a call from Bill and the others that Beverly has been taken hostage by Pennywise, and that they need his help. His mother tries to stop him, but Eddie, realizing that she's been a selfish liar, turns on her, and rejoins his friends. After fighting off Henry Bowers, and rescuing Beverly, they are confronted by Pennywise, who took the form of Georgie to lure them into a trap and offers to spare them if they give Bill to him. They refuse to stand down and fight back; during the showdown, Pennywise takes the form of the Leper, causing Eddie to cringe slightly, then pukes all over him, causing him to furiously kick him in retaliation. After defeating It and sending him into hibernation, Eddie and the others give Bill emotional support when he finds Georgie's raincoat, proof that he's dead. In September, after Beverly tells the others about her vision of them facing Pennywise again as adults, Bill, feeling they haven't seen the last of It, has them all swear to reunite and finish him off for good if he returns. Eddie is the second to leave after Stan. It: Chapter Two Twenty-seven years later, Eddie becomes a risk assessor in New York City, testing vehicles whether they're safe to drive on the roads. While testing a Hyundai (or some other big vehicle), he gets a call from his wife Myra Kaspbrak, who is as overbearing as his mother. Shortly afterwards, he gets another phone call from his old friend, Mike, summoning him back to Derry, due to the return of Pennywise. Reuniting with his friends at a Chinese restaurant, they're all happy to see each other again, right up until their memories of two decades ago start to come back to them, and they find out that Stan killed himself because he was too afraid to participate. Eddie and Richie decide to leave, but reconsider when Beverly reveals that when she was entranced by It's Deadlights, she has been envisioning their deaths if they back down or quit. Mike reveals that he has done further research on It, and found out about the Ritual of Chüd that the Shokopiwah tribe performed, which can supposedly vanquish It for good. They just need to find treasures from their childhood. The search takes Eddie back to the pharmacy, where he recalls It threatening his mother, then recovers his relic, his inhaler, and is terrorized by It in his Leper form, though Eddie stands up to It, causing him to shrink. Later, at their hotel, Henry Bowers, who recently escaped from prison, attacks Eddie in his room, stabbing him in the face; though Eddie gets the better of Henry by hiding behind a shower curtain and then stabbing him in the chest. He informs Ben and Beverly of Henry's presence, though Henry escapes through the window. They later find Henry dead at the library after he tried to kill Mike, before Richie intervened and killed him. Realizing Bill is going to the Well House to deal with It, they meet up with him there, and convince him to let them help. After fighting off a demonic version of Stan, they descend into the cistern where they first defeated It, and discover that there's a new passage, which takes them down to the remains of the meteor that brought It to Earth, where they perform the ritual, to no avail. While running from Pennywise's colossal spider form, Eddie and Richie are confronted by three doors marked "Scary", "Not Scary At All", and "Very Scary"; behind one of them, they discover a small dog that suddenly turns into a monster. After drawing Pennywise's attention away from Mike, Richie gets caught in the Deadlights; Eddie, impales Pennywise with a rebar, which Beverly said kills monsters if he believes it does, releasing Richie from the effects. However, Pennywise impales Eddie in retaliation, then throws him aside. As Richie tries to suppress the wound, Eddie reveals that he made Pennywise smaller, making the others realize they can still stop Pennywise by exploiting his requirement of a physical form and how they see him. The other five proceed to mock Pennywise until he gets small enough for them to pull his heart out and crush it, destroying him for good. Unfortunately, Eddie dies from his injuries. Richie is devastated by his death, but has no choice but to leave him there as the cave begins to crumble due to Pennywise's death. Differences from the source material Relationships Family Sonia Kaspbrak Eddie's mother is shown to be a very strict, manipulative, and overbearing mother. This is demonstrated when she insists that he kiss her before leaving, and when she tries to stop him from going out with his friends when Beverly is kidnapped near the climax of the first film. Myra Kaspbrak Eddie's wife is no different from his mother; this is demonstrated when she insists that Eddie say "I love you" to her while on the phone. Friends Bill Denbrough Eddie is also very close to Bill, even though he’s afraid to go into filthy environments, and is as loyal as the others. Richie Tozier Richie is very close to Eddie; in some cases, it's as if Richie and Eddie are like brothers. Beverly Marsh All of the Losers, even Eddie, have an interest, or some interest, in Beverly, considering she's the only girl in the group. Ben Hanscom Eddie doesn't really know Ben that well, until he becomes part of their group after he attends to his wounds. Stanley Uris Stan and Eddie are both known to be germophobes, and this is shown when they are refusing to enter the sewers, and they are also shown to be timid most of the time. Mike Hanlon Mike doesn't really interact with Eddie or the rest of his friends, due to his grandfather telling him that he's an outsider. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Stephen King's It Category:American characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Lorimar characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Deceased characters Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists